


Giles

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "in like a lion, out like a lamb."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Giles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "in like a lion, out like a lamb."

Roars into London, twenty-one, beautiful, guitarful of tunes, headful of acid. Wakes up wondering who's beside him: sometimes Deirdre. Often Ethan. One time he tries to forget, it's Eyghon. The music is magic, the magic writes songs, then--blood, screaming. Eyghon won't go till he takes someone with him.

Leaves with his head down, Oxford training, oxford shirt, music damped down to the back of his brain. Apologies to the Council, his family, to Ethan who won't listen.

Catches his train. Catches himself humming one of Ethan's faves, stops. Catches his seatmate looking at his tattoo.

Rolls down his sleeves.


End file.
